Stitched Graffiti
by Alice and The Mad Hatter
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. El Azul y el Verde son una buena combinación. Lo mismo ocurre con las puntadas y los grafitis, en su propia manera extraña pero maravillosa
1. Todo Oídos

**Stitched Graffiti** pertenece a **Amulet Misty**, yo no soy más que la traductora.

**The World Ends With You** le pertenece a **Square Enix** (Creo)

Pido mis más sinceras disculpas en caso de que encuentren algún error en la traducción.

* * *

**01 – Drable – Post Game**

* * *

Todo Oídos

"Tus orejas se ven… raras"

Neku, quien había estado garabateando en su cuaderno de dibujos, miro al otro lado del cuarto a la chica sobre su cama.

"Mis orejas están perfectamente bien, gracias"

"Eso no es a lo que me refería. Es solo que – Estaba acostumbrada a verte con tus audífonos todo el tiempo"

"Si… y yo estaba acostumbrado a verte corriendo alrededor con tu deslumbrante cabello rosa"

"…"

"Lo siento. Eso era innecesario"

"Está bien"

Una pausa.

"Es más fácil oírte, cuando me hablas, sin ellos puestos"

Shiki sonrió – él podía ser tierno algunas veces, en su extraño modo de ser

* * *

Mi primera traducción. *se seca el sudor de la frente* De todas formas ¿Qué clase de palabra es "funny"? xD. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Otra Acosadora

**The World Ends With you** le pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty, **yo no soy más que la traductora

Pido disculpa por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**02 – Drable – Post – Another Day**

* * *

Otra Acosadora

"¿Puedes dejas de seguirme por favor?" espetó Neku, sorprendiendo a la adolescente peli rosada que había creído pasar desapercibida

"No te estaba siguiendo"

"Me seguiste todo el camino de regreso" –dijo señalando hacia su edificio de departamentos- "desde el cruce" (1)

Ella jugueteó con su gorra "Bueno… si"

"¿No deberías estar ya en casa?" (2)

"Pero yo, um, quería preguntarte algo"

"¿Bien?"

"¿Saldrás con Pink?" (3)

"No" dijo rotundamente "Soy heterosexual, dios"

"…Entoncesquisierasquedarconmigoporquepiensoqueeresrealmentelindo"

Después de descifrar la rapidez con la que ella habló, Neku se volteo, antes de que ella pudiera ver como su rostro se volvía rojo

"…Lo pensaré"

* * *

(1) En la versión original decía "_from The Scramble_". Me sabía mal dejar la traducción como "_desde la Scramble_" así que como "_The Scramble_" está basado en el cruce de Shibuya, lo traduje como "_Desde el cruce_"

(2) En la original decía "_Didn't you have a curfew or something_?" que podría ser traducido como "_¿No tienes un toque de queda o algo así?_". Pensé que no entenderían, así que lo deje como un "_¿No deberías estar ya en casa?_"

(3) Con Pìnk, nos referimos a Joshua. En la original decía "_Are you going to go out with Pink?_" y lo iba traducir como "_¿Saldrías vestido de rosa?_". Para que no cometieran mi error deje el apodo de Joshua sin traducir.

Reír hace bien, así que ríanse. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Frío como el Hielo

**The World Ends With You **pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty, **yo no soy más que la traductora.

Pido disculpa por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**03 – Drabble – Durante el Juego**

* * *

Frío como el Hielo (1)

Soy genial. ¿Qué espera ella que yo vista? ¿Mus Rattus? ¿O el intento de camisa con volantes que el 'Príncipe' usa? Mi estilo encaja bien conmigo.

"Para de estar tan amargado" dijo La Acosadora dándole un toquecito a mi brazo (2)

La fulmine con la mirada "¿Qué?"

Ella suspiró "No quiero que estés molesto conmigo" y entonces murmuró "Quien diría que era tan sensible respecto a su sentido de la moda"

"Lo escuche. No soy _sensible._"

"Está bien. La moda no es algo que puedas aprender en un día"

"Realmente me importa una mierda"

"¿Entonces por que seguimos hablando, Señor Súper Silencioso?"

Maldición.

* * *

(1) El Titulo decía "Cool as Ice" que puede ser traducido como "Frio como el hielo" o "Genial como el Hielo". Lo considere un juego de palabras, que no existe en español (¡quisiera ser inglesa! xD)

(2) Neku en el juego llama a Shiki en la primera semana "Stalker" que significa "Acosadora". Como "Acosadora" a secas sonaba muy feo lo interprete como "La Acosadora"

Estaba por decir "¡Oh! ¡Es la primera vez que no tengo problemas en traducir un capitulo!" cuando veo el titulo "Cool as Ice" y golpeo mi cabeza contra el escritorio xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. ¡Hagámoslo!

**The World Ends With you **pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty**,yo no soy más que la traductora.

Pido disculpas por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**04 – Drabble – Después del Juego de la Muerte **(1)

* * *

¡Hagámoslo! (2)

Arrojé mi notebook a través de mi habitación. Era inútil –No podría hacer un buen diseño incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello

No me malinterpreten. Estoy decidida a convertirme en una costurera – pero esto era un diseño de una página web para mi proyecto de informática.

Mis ojos se ampliaron al tiempo que notaba a Neku parado en el marco de mi puerta

Le regalé una débil sonrisa "No soy buena en nada que tenga relación con computación"

"Puedo ayudar"

"Oh no, tú no quieres pasar tu fin de semana haciendo esto conmigo"

Él tomó mi notebook y me sonrió "Quizás sí"

* * *

(1) En la versión japones del juego los Reapers son llamados Shinigami que significa "Dioses de la Muerte". De todas forma Reaper es traducido como "Segador", algo que evidentemente se esta refiriendo a La Muerte

(2) El título original decía "Let's do IT" que se traduce como "Hagámoslo" sin embargo al igual que el titulo anterior es en realidad un juego de palabras ya que IT es "informática" que tiene relación con el proyecto de Shiki.

Quedaré traumada con los juegos de palabras para toda mi vida xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Muchísimas gracias Patroclo por comentar! (Creo que ya te conteste en el PM xD)


	5. Voz

**The World Ends With You **pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente **Amulet Misty**, yo no soy más que la traductora

Pido disculpas por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**05 – Drabble – Después del juego de la muerte**

* * *

Voz

Su voz. Todo acerca de ella, desde su corto cabello negro hasta sus redondos lentes, le había llamado la atención, sin embargo había sido su voz lo que realmente le había gustado

Cuando ella estaba en el cuerpo de Eri su voz era más alta y más fuerte – una que demandaba atención.

La voz real de Shiki era tranquila. No era que ella no estuviera feliz de estar con sus amigos; ella simplemente tenía una voz muy suave.

"Neku, yo quería decirte gracias –por todo" dijo ella gentilmente, sonriéndole con sinceridad "Estoy realmente feliz de haberte conocido"

Decidió que la prefería así.

* * *

Y yo he decidido que este fue el Drabble que más me costó traducir, más que "Cool as Ice" o "Let's do IT" T_T Y ni siquiera tenía juegos de palabras… *llora* ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Para los interesados, el **Stitched Graffiti **original (o sea escrito en inglés) se encuentra en mis favoritos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	6. Puromu

**The World Ends With You **pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty**, yo no soy más que la traductora.

Pido disculpa por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**06 – Drabble – Despues del Juego de la Muerte**

* * *

Puromu (1)

"¿Cómo es que los americanos hacen esto?" Neku tiró de su corbata, que lo estaba sofocando.

Shiki rodó los ojos ante la ignorancia de Neku "Se le llama 'ropa formal'."

"Sé cómo se llama. Me refería a porque ellos tienen que bailar antes de la graduación. ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Se supone que es divertido"

El Festival Cultural de su escuela era, supuestamente, su oportunidad para tratar con el baile de salón. Pero allí estaban, sentados en una mesa.

Ella observo, anhelante, a las personas que bailaban.

Neku suspiró, parándose y tendiéndole su mano "¿Te gustaría bailar, Shiki?"

Su sonrisa duró toda la noche.

* * *

(1) Puromu, pronunciación japonesa de "Prom" que se traduce "Baile de Gala".

Una sola cosa: Neku, tus dudas son las mías… ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	7. Séptimo Día

**The Worlds Ends With You **pertenece a **Square Enix **(creo)

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty**, yo no soy más que la traductora.

Pido disculpas por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**07 – Vignette – Primera Semana, Día 7**

* * *

Séptimo Día

"Estaré esperando – cada día frente a Hachiko… hasta que regreses."

"Te veré pronto. Es una promesa."

La voz del Conductor resonó "¿Ya terminaron con su despedida, entonces?"

Una luz entró en su visión, repentinamente, haciendo a Shiki jadear "¡Neku!"

Aún tenía una última cosa que necesitaba preguntarle "Una vez, veas a la yo real ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?"

"Cuenta con ello. Tú siempre serás Shiki" la miro a los ojos fijamente, con suavidad.

Ella se volteó, rebosante de emoción, un puño cerrado en su corazón. No podía hacerlo. Ella no podía mirar a Neku, sabiendo que él estaba por jugar el Juego de la Muerte – por soportar otra semana sin saber si volvería a la vida de nuevo. Las luces la rodearon, y Shiki se empezó sentir más y más ligera. _¿Neku estará bien sin mí, verdad?_

Sin embargo ella sintió su mirada fija en ella. Se volteó para mirarlo, al tiempo que su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire.

_Neku. _Ella alargó su brazo. Deseaba tanto que él volviera.

Su mano extendida hacia la de ella, y ella sonrió. La propia sonrisa de Neku diciéndole que no se preocupará. Él definitivamente volvería a verla en el Mundo Real. Su mano se acercó a la de ella. Lo suficiente para tomarla – pero con un final destello, Shiki sintió como desaparecía en la nada

xxxxxxx

"Ahora entonces, como tu nueva cuota de entrada…"

"¿¡Vas a volver a tomar mi memoria!?" ¿Ahora, cuando _recién_ la tenia de vuelta?

"La Cuota de Entrada de un Jugador es aquello que ellos aprecian más" El Conductor estaba _sonriendo _"Esa es la regla" Él frotó su frente con su mano izquierda "Ya me tomé la libertad de cobrar la tuya…"

"¿¡Qué!?" _No, él no lo ha hecho. Mi memoria aún—_

"Esta vez, tu cuota de entrada es…" El Conductor puso sus manos de regreso en sus bolsillos "… Shiki Misaki" El corazón de Neku, que no debería latir, casi se detuvo.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Él no podía creerlo. Él _no_ lo haría.

"Ella no es…" No era posible. Su cuota de entrada supuestamente debía ser lo más importante para él. _Shiki no es… _recordó su sonrisa… _lo que más…_ recordó cuanto había querido – no- cuanto había _necesitado _alcanzarla… _me importa. _Recordó todo lo que habían pasado. Shiki, quien inicialmente se había ocultado en una fachada jovial, quien solo quería cambiar. Quien, después de solo siete días, lo había cambiado a él.

Al sentir la aplastante carga de la realidad, lo comprendió – Sí, a él le importaba Shiki, mucho más que sus valores, incluso más que _CAT_ - y era su culpa que ella no pudiera volver al Mundo Real en un futuro cercano.

_Shiki._

_SHIKI._

"_¡NOOOOO!"_

* * *

...

Y entonces empieza la segunda parte del juego y uno queda "¡Aaaaaaaaah!" xD. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

P.D: Horrible mi manera de romper el momento x'D


	8. Presentando a Eri

**The World Ends With You **pertenece a **Square Enix **

**Stitched Graffiti **fue escrito originalmente por **Amulet Misty, **yo no soy más que la traductora

Pido disculpas por cualquier error en la traducción.

* * *

**08 – Drabble – Después del Juego de la Muerte**

* * *

Presentando a Eri

Eri sostenía mi teléfono rosado, parada en mi puerta principal, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. "¿Quién es Neku?"

Mierda. Había dejado mi teléfono ayer en su casa– no pensé que fuera a mirar mis mensajes.

Leyendo mi mente, ella dijo "Le has estado mandando mensajes de texto más de lo normal, así que supongo que has conseguido un novio"

"N-Neku no es mi novio"

"¡Shiki!" _¿Uh? ¿Neku? _"He estado tratando de llamarte toda la mañana. ¿Iremos a Hachiko o qué?"

La sonrisa de Eri se intensifico, mientras lo estudiaba. Me guiño un ojo de manera picara.

"Nada mal, Shiki, nada mal"

* * *

Shiki, no te preocupes, a mí me pasó lo mismo xD. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

¡Muchas gracias por comentar, Patroclo!


End file.
